girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-10-24 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Klaus looks to be in heartfelt agony here. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe because he's just lied to Gil. AndyAB99 (talk) 12:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : He could also be trying to see if it's true love that's compelling Gil rather than having been wasped, or maybe he does know that Gil actually does love Agatha and is just trying to get him to cooperate, or both. . 15:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : He is lying about gil being wasped as he himself has a wasp which is unique, as its the only one has been created that will wasp a spark, http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20060802, Gil was with him on the Wolfenbach castle when the wasp eaters were there and they didnt detect him, and its possible they cant detect a wasped spark. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : Klaus doesn't know he's been wasped. And probably for.. discretion reasons he's been given some very finely picked details about Gil and Agatha and believes them utterly, letting the Other linger and be pampered in the background for now. She's been out of touch, and it must simply be marvelous watching the way the Baron works his mind and his entire fleet all for her benefit. Wasp Eaters reacted pretty strongly to the spark wasp on Agatha's person AND that entire unit was ostracized from the Wulfenback Fleet. So it seems they would react to the Baron and at the very least to any other hidden operatives that are already on the airships. Br'fin (talk) 14:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Klaus does know he's wasped. Lucrezia tells him to his face. It seems he is not aware that 'Anevka' is Lucrezia and she is controlling him. What probably happened to cause him to declare the Vespiary Troops traitors, was they acted on Tarvek's tip and shoved a weasel at Klaus. Lucrezia was present and 'suggested' they are traitors. ::: As for Gil being wasped in Paris, why doesn't he obey Agatha here? Unless the Foglios changed their minds, he should have escorted her off Castle Wulfenbach then and there. ::: A bigger point is, that without the weasels present, more of the crew can now be wasped (regular wasps). But these undetected revenants would obey Agatha's commands and Klaus can no longer identify who that might be. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: The Baron knows he has been wasped, and he may know that the Lucrezia using Anevka's body is controlling him. All it would take is for her to command him to act in a way that does not draw suspicion to her. As for Gil, I am fairly certain that everything points to him not being wasped, and the accusation that he is being a lie. Boris (through his conversation with Selnikov) seems to be figuring out that the Baron is compromised and Gil is not, but that has not come up again yet. The Baron has some kind of contingency set up for him being controlled by the Other, which was probably supposed to be relayed to Gil through the story, but Gil can't do much from inside of a jar.-- 01:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thursday There's an extra 'comic' (con event poster):